Here Comes Goodbye
by serena-nate13
Summary: They started off being the best of friends, until the new-girl, Bella Swan, changed that. An Edward&Rosalie storyy; their relationship, in human form. One-Shot.


**So I hope you like it, I just a bit depressed when I was writing it.

* * *

**

1992 - No Vampires! (Italics = past)

"We will always be best friends right Wosey?" he said. She giggled, he couldn't pronounce her name and it made her laugh.

"Yes Eddie," she hugged him, "I promise, not matter what happens," she pinky swore. They were only four years old and were in pre-school.

"I love you Wosalie," he said.

"I love you too, Edward," she said smiling.

**2009 - No vampires! (Italics = text message)**

"Edward!" she whined. She was a seventeen girl, attending Forks High School. Her best friend, Edward, was walking her home.

"Yes darling?" he looked back.

"Can we just walk; I don't feel like running, this backpack is really heavy! Stupid science teacher gave me like a shit - load of homework," she yelled back. She hated him when he did that, he was a big show off, he was a fast runner and she was not very well coordinated.

"Fine, do you need any help?" he asked her. She just nodded. They walked in silence to her house and he just waited until she went in and just walked down the block. Edward Cullen was Rosalie Hale's best friend since she could remember, and not even high school changed that.

_Rosalie, I need to tell you something. _- Bella

Bella Swan was Rosalie's other friend, although she had she met her, it seemed like they knew each other for much longer.

_How can I help you?_ - Rosalie

_I think that I might like Edward. _- Bella

When she read that, Rosalie felt weird. She didn't know why, she and Edward were only friends. She shouldn't be experiencing jealousy over the fact that her friend likes him.

_Okay. And how exactly can I help you? _- Rosalie

_Can you talk to him? - _Bella

And like magic Edward sent Rosalie a text message. Rosalie discarded Bella's text message and decided to read Edward's.

_Hey, what's up? _- Edward

_Not much just working on the bitch's homework._ - Rosalie

_Rosalie Hale! Such language! Hey but at least I am in your class, that makes everything better right?_ - Edward

_Sure it does. I don't know what I would do without you…so what are you up to? _- Rosalie

_I'm just watching a baseball game, and we are losing! I am going to be very upset!_ - Edward

_Awwh! Poor boy! Don't' be upset! Is there anything I can do? -_ Rosalie

_You can entertain me…maybe that will take my focus away from the game._ - Edward

_Do you want me to talk about your "so - called" sexiness? _- Rosalie. She knew that he loved it when she would tease him. It would always make him happy.

_That would be great!_ - Edward

_Okay, so let's start off with your eyes. They are very pretty, the color is just gorgeous! And then there's your hair! It's like dazzling!_ - Rosalie

_Is that all?_ - Edward

_Hey, I have to go eat dinner. Ttyl. _- Rosalie. She didn't wait for a response. She knew that sending that message was a mistake. Things were going to be different from now on, that promise they made would be shut-down to hell.

She quickly went to eat dinner and then back to her room. She showered and finished her homework.

_Hey Bella, I will talk to Edward for you, don't worry. Don't write back because I will be talking to him. _- Rosalie. She quickly wrote back to Edward.

_Hey, sorry I didn't write back. I had to finish my homework + shower._ - Rosalie

_Its okay, so what's up? - _Edward

_I am lying on my bed. You? -_ Rosalie

_Me too! So about my sexiness, you never really finished the conversation! And my baseball team lost! I am very upset! -_ Edward.

She laughed at the text message but she then remembered Bella. She couldn't do this to her friend.

_I can't see you in that way. I mean you are adorable, but you can only and will always be my friend. I am really sorry. _- Rosalie

_Why not, Rosalie? _- Edward

Before she could write back, he sent her another message.

_Rosalie remember that promise we made each other in pre-school? And if you don't, it doesn't matter because I do! I like you, more than a friend._ - Edward

She started crying. She liked him like that too, but couldn't. Fucking Bella she thought. "Why the hell would she tell me this now?" she whispered to herself.

_Edward, I can't like you like that. Bella likes you, and she is my friend and it would be wrong if I liked you too. I don't want my or your friendship with her to be ruined because of us. And of course I remember the promise, but right now that doesn't matter. -_ Rosalie

She started tearing. She wrote back to Bella.

_Hey, I talked to Edward for you, I told him that you liked him and he still has to write back. Again, don't write back - _Rosalie. Once she was done Edward wrote back.

_Oh, I guess then that changes things. I guess that promise is shut down to hell now. Well Rosalie, I will go out with her. Maybe that would be for the best, maybe I can forget my feelings toward you. I will try my hardest to love her, like I would love you. I think I should stop text you and you should stop texting me. It's for the best. Fuck that! Erase my number from your cell phone. I love you Rosalie Hale, and trust me I would love to go out with you but I guess we weren't meant to be. - _Edward. Before the words sank in she received another message.

_Oh and please don't write back. _- Edward

That was the first of every tear she was going to cry. She could barely see the screen but in the end pushed herself to text Bella. Although she really hated her right now, Bella was her friend and she had the right to know how things went.

_BELLA! OMG! EDWARD IS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT TOMORROW! =) _- Rosalie. She lied; of course she wasn't so happy.

_OMG! ROSALIE! THANK YOUSO MUCH! YOU'RE LIKE MY BEST FRIEND! =) I AM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW. I will see you later, I have to go._ - Bella.

And with that Rosalie cried herself to sleep.

The next day at school, Rosalie walked by herself. Science class was awkward, she and Edward didn't speak, and if they made eye contact, she would quickly put her head down. It was like that for all of their classes that they had together.

At lunch Rosalie sat with her friends, instead of Edward. He knew that she was overreacting and was that he had to talk to her. Edward decided to send her a text message. Go figure.

_Hey, what's wrong with you today? First you don't say one word in any of the classes we have together and then you sit with other people, instead of sitting with me and Bella._

Rosalie was shocked once she read it, and at the same time she was mad.

_I haven't talked to you because it will be awkward. Just like it was in the classes we have together. I think that this is for the better. And I have one more question though…why are you even texting me? I thought you said you that we should text each other. *There goes another promise.*_

Rosalie tried her best not to cry, she would have to explain to her friends why; and she couldn't do that now.

When Edward read the text message, he knew that their friendship was over; and this upset him. As a good boyfriend, he ignored the problem and went over to his table; his table with Bella, not Rosalie, but Bella. "I have to forget about her," he thought to himself. When he arrived to the table he was all smiles and acted like everything was fine. "Is this how it will be, from now on?" he thought to himself, again.

On the other hand, Rosalie Hale had gone to the nurse, faking a stomach ache. She was sent home, and she was glad she was in her room. She was as furious as anyone could be, Ms. Hale had to let that go sooner or later. She decided to take a run. Soon she would discover that this run was different. As she got ready, she got a weird feeling; she discarded it thinking it was anger burning inside of her.

Edward had just gotten out of school and was mad because he didn't make the football team. He wondered why he had made it the year before and not this one. Like Rosalie, Edward went for a run and was headed for the same route as Rosalie.

As Rosalie ran, she casted off tears; as Edward ran he did the same. It was ironic how people with the same likes and dislikes could not be together because one of them didn't feel the same way, but someone that was completely different is perfect for the other.

In his mind, Edward knew, since the beginning of Middle School, that he and Rosalie would be together, forever. Bella and he would never be something; Edward wasn't even friends with Bella, the only reason he talked to her was for Rosalie.

Rosalie was no longer angry and decided to walk back. As she ran she heard footsteps, but not behind her, instead they were in front of her. She got worried thinking it was a bear, since she had run into a forest. Couple minutes later, she would find out it was her former-best-friend, Edward. She was looking down and so was he; they weren't looking where they were going, and so they bumped into each other. Edward, being very strong, accidently pushed Rosalie on the ground and landed on her. She was about to say something until she saw _the_ hair, Rosalie knew Edward's hair like the back of her hand. She had played with it since the beginning of their friendship.

She looked up, as did he. For what seemed like minutes, they remained there, staring at each other's eyes. He leaned in and without thinking she did the same, and they finally shared their first kiss. Rosalie knew this was wrong, but didn't want to stop it. She enjoyed having Edward this close to her, having his hands roaming her body, having her hands snaking around his hair. When Edward finally remembered about Bella he quickly got up.

"Um-uh-sorr-sorry," Edward said helping his former friend up.

"Uh-it's okay. It's wrong to say this but, I actually enjoyed that kiss," Rosalie confessed. He nodded in agreement. He looked into her eyes and she did the same, Edward then pulled Rosalie back in for another kiss. This kiss was harsh, but she still enjoyed it. He had her pinned to a tree, and they had to stop before things got a little out of hand.

She found it hard to pull away, as did he; but for her best friend, Bella, Rosalie pulled away. "This is wrong," she said shaking her head. Edward ignored her and started to leave trail his kisses down her neck. Rosalie couldn't help but let a moan escape her mouth. "NO! Stop!" she said pushing him away, "What about Bella? Don't you love her?"

"No, I went out with her to forget about my feelings toward you! I told you that, but I guess you didn't care," Edward replied.

"Well, this is still wrong. I really do love you, but we can't. You belong with Bella and I found love in someone else. Someone that _is_ single, Emmett," Rosalie explained.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed.

"I have to go. My parents are probably worried," Rosalie said walking away.

"Fuck that! If they were worried, they would call," Edward yelled in anger.

"I don't have my phone on me; sorry Edward, I have to go," she whispered and just left. As she walked, she couldn't help but think of that kiss. She hated herself for not stopping him. How would she explain these marks to her new boyfriend? Sure, he hadn't asked in person, and maybe she _only_ accepted because she was running and didn't really care, but she was now Emmett's and Edward was Bella's. This is how it should be; her and Edward should have never met, because it only made it that much harder to say goodbye.

* * *

**I guess I was very depressed when I wrote this. Hope you liked it. Please review. And I know I never wrote the part that Emmett asked Rosalie out, but that's because he asked her out when she was running away from her house, not when she was coming back. Hope that is clear now.**


End file.
